


True Colors

by TempestHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Destiny, Fluff, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempestHeart/pseuds/TempestHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is black and white until you touch your soulmate. Then, you can see colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Based on a Tumblr post: http://www.saltxxxburn.tumblr.com/post/92181835190/an-au-where-for-your-entire-life-youve-only-seen
> 
> For LadyDrace, who needs and deserves some cheering up. <3

Sam has never been bothered before by the fact that his world is in grey scale. He has yet to meet his soul mate. Or at least, he has yet to touch them. But ever since Dean met Cas, Sam has gotten more and more jealous. It might have something to do with the fact that Dean just cannot shut up about how beautiful all the colors are and especially the blue of Cas’ eyes. For a guy who lives by the motto ‘no chick-flick moments’ Dean sure can spend a lot of time gushing about his soul mate and how perfect he is and how awesome the world is in color.

Sam wonders what his soul mate will be like. He hopes the person will be pretty. Like Jessica in his philosophy class. He was kind of disappointed when she touched his shoulder once and nothing happened, the world was still black and white. He kind of hopes the person he is meant to be with will be well read and educated. He hopes they will understand his need for education and thirst for knowledge. 

But most of all he hopes he will meet his soul mate sooner rather than later. 

He has no idea how that is supposed to be happen, since he almost never goes out. He is always at school, the library or at home. He never goes out. Sam does not enjoy going out, he is not particularly fond of people coming up and trying to touch him casually to find out if he is their soul mate. Dean is always pestering him about going out and socializing. Sam does not want to. He knows the chances of meeting his special someone is a lot higher when he is not hiding at home, but he simply does not have the energy to deal with people. 

Dean and Cas’ coaxes him to come with them to a movie one Friday night. Sam has been staring at the same page in his Psychology textbook for what feels like hours, so he is surprisingly easy to convince for once. Normally, his and Dean’s tastes in movies are not really the same except for when it comes to bad movies that are actually good because they are so bad, but Castiel has been a wonderful influence on Dean’s tastes. So Sam dresses in a comfy plaid shirt, his favorite jeans and follows the couple out the door. 

Dean and Cas are constantly touching. Sam knows why, but it still kind of makes him get cavities. A close physical connection is what makes the colors most vibrant and beautiful. Sam wishes he could experience it. Every romantic movie ever has tried to describe it, but Dean says they never even come close. Sam is not a fan of romantic movies, but he has been watching a ton of them lately, just to see if they can at least help him imagine what it will be like. All it does is making him long even more for the day when he will meet his soul mate. 

The walk to the theatre is short, Sam is thankful for that. He does not see his brother and Castiel being overly affectionate just so they can see the vibrancy of the stars in the night sky. Sam tries to tell himself that it is just not jealousy that makes him think that. 

Dean pays for all of their tickets, which makes Sam insist on getting popcorn. The line is long, but he does not really care. The minutes trickle by slowly and suddenly it is his turn. He buys two containers of popcorn because he refuses to share with Dean and Cas. Just as he turns around, clutching the popcorn carefully so he does not spill anything, someone runs right into him. Sam does not even really catch a look of the person before stumbling and spilling the majority of his popcorn of the floor. He swears internally, but manages to not grumble too loudly about it as the person who ran into him kneels beside him. 

“Shit, I’m so sorry!” A voice says as a hand is stretched out towards him. “Here, lemme help you. I’ll get you more popcorn, promise.” 

Sam grabs onto the outstretched hand and the world explodes. 

There are colors everywhere. The carpet on the floor is a deep red, the walls are painted a warm yellow and the popcorn container is green. Sam has no idea how he identifies all the colors so quickly, but he supposes he has his reading and watching all those horrible chick-flicks to thank for it. 

He still has not managed to get up. He also has not managed to look at his soul mate, who has yet to let go of his hand. Slowly, he rises and shyly he looks at the person holding his hand. 

It is a short guy. He is pretty, like Sam had hoped. He has golden hair and eyes and he looks just as astounded as Sam feels. His mouth is slightly open in shock as he stares at Sam. Sam just stares back. 

“Figures you’d be tall.” Is what the guy finally says. He smirks, but then he looks unsure. “I mean… you’re seeing it right? It’s not just me who’s seeing colors like a unicorn vomited in here, right?” 

Sam cannot help but snort. “Yeah, I see it.” He looks around in wonder. “It’s actually pretty overwhelming.” 

“Yeah, must be. I mean, you haven’t even asked my name yet.” The guy says. “I’m Gabriel. You?” 

Sam rolls his eyes and smiles. “My name is Sam.” 

“Well, then Sam. What do you say, let’s ditch whoever you came here with and get to know each other better?” Gabriel says with an exaggerated wink that Sam in no other circumstance would find adorable, but he does now.

Sam smiles and nods. He picks up his phone and fires off a quick text to Dean. Then he laces his fingers with Gabriel’s and walks out of the theatre. They have a whole new world to explore. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm glad I managed to finish this. I've been battling some mental health issues these past couple of weeks and I've been completely unable to write.


End file.
